


Haunted

by Beatrizedite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Non-binary Ruby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Werewolf!AU, lapidot - Freeform, mythical creatures, rupphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrizedite/pseuds/Beatrizedite
Summary: Beach City had always been a quiet town, an escape for many. But when ghosts of Sapphire's past begin to catch up to her, life takes an unexpected turn into a realm of unimaginable creatures Sapphire didn't notice until then. When other teenagers began to be targeted, her friends must bind together with new companions to fight the evil, before it's too late.Werewolf au, along with other mythical creatures. Enjoy!





	1. It Came from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first posted fanfic, so constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated. Enjoy!

Sapphire's pumps tapped on the concrete, her timid footsteps completely drowned out by the roaring of car and motorbike engines as they sped along the high way on her right. She kept her hands clasped in front of her, each footstep reminding her she was slightly closer to home than a few minutes ago. 

By this point her feet ached with a dull, steady pain, her legs feeling weak and light. She had walked some distance from the lonely bus stop, so her fatigue was hardly surprising. The buses where usually reliable in Beach City, but she supposed no system could be perfect. 

Walking home was a ridiculous feat, but both Sapphire's pride and suspicious nature forbid her from attempting to hitch hike. It was now past midnight, having left the bus stop at half past ten, and she had barely stopped walking since then. The odd car headlight illuminated her cold blue form, her skirt billowing ahead of her in the breeze. She kept to the edge of the narrow pavement, avoiding as much visibility as possible. 

Her phone had long since died, the dreaded flashing red battery filling her screen as she frantically tried to call Pearl. 

Her favourite soccer mum with the infamous Honda had no doubt sent her an infinite stream of worried text messages, which she could no longer view. She sighed, once again tucking her pale locks into the collar of her dress trying to keep the fly away strands away from her face. 

She glanced up at the pale white orb in the sky, full and brimming with light. It provided some sort of strange comfort to Sapphire as she walked, like she was no longer alone. The moon would walk her home.

She hadn't expected anyone else to be wandering on the lonely strip of tarmac, until she looked up from the ground and noticed a broad silhouette rapidly drawing closer, sprinting clumsly with surprising speed. 

Her first reaction was panic, stopping her mindless footsteps, and back pedalling slightly, stumbling on the clumps of foliage that clung to the broken edge of the pavement. The path was edged by a low, thick metal barrier that was only about as high as Sapphire's knee. She warily stepped closer to it, carefully avoiding falling into the thick bracken on the other side of it. 

The figure continued to advance, tripping slightly on the uneven surface before righting themselves and running on. 

Suddenly, a huge lorry thundered past, causing Sapphire's loose clothing to whip around her, her hair once again dislodging from her collar. The huge headlights momentarily illuminated the figure. She saw a flash of red, tan skin and short black hair that bobbed as they ran frantically, their steps becoming heavier and less co ordinated with every moment. Before Sapphire could comprehend what was happening, strong sweaty palms constricted her forearms in a vice like grip. A hoarse voice, panting heavily, rambled fearfully.

"You've got... To run! It's after me!"

Sapphire had no time to react, before the foliage behind her rustled with movement.  
A raw, primal fear filled the strangers deep maroon eyes, wide and frightened. Without another word they shoved her backwards violently, sending her rolling and skidding along the pavement, landing several feet from them.

A huge black blur lunged into the space Sapphire had occupied seconds previously. The beast skidded to a halt, giving the girl a moment to take in its form.

A colossal, wolf like creature stood a few feet away, panting. Saliva dripped from its curled black lips, revealing serrated yellowed fangs. It's charcoal pelt was thick and tinted red. A single red, slit eye reflected cold hatred. It's stained claws scratched agains the dusty path, snarling at her rescuer. 

Without any warning, it let out a bloodcurdling howl, hurling itself at the figure. They raised an arm in defence, leaping backwards. The wolf miscalculated its jump, sinking its teeth into the only flesh within reach. The human screamed, a hoarse screech that reverberated with pain. Sapphire watched with horror the wolf gripped onto the strangers hand, tearing the dark flesh and sending blood flooding onto the black tarmac. Their face contorted in pain, as the wolf refused to let go. With a grimace of raw determination, they sent their fist straight into the wolves jaw. A sickening crack filled the air. The wolf released it grip, whimpering slightly, before growling. It suddenly noticed Sapphire, sprawled across the Tarmac behind it. With wide eyes, it yelped and was sent fleeing back into the bushes. 

The stranger gripped their wrist, the blood freely flowing into the ground. They glanced at her with numb eyes. Their mouth opened, but Sapphire didn't hear them when they called out to her. She was suddenly lost a picture flooding her head and demanding attention.A flash, a glimpse of a woman, screaming, a wolf's howl, and pained yells that echoed in her head with a painfully familiar voice.  
"Run Sapphire, RUN!"  
Screams and howls and blood on the pavement.

Sapphire blacked out.


	2. And It Caught You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire assumes people's gender and Ruby ruins her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this chapter, but it just gets more exciting from here, and more werewolf-ish (great grammer)

Another bright flash of light and the screeching of a car horn brings Sapphire into the realm of the conscious, a dull pain drumming a steady beat into the base of her skull. She hears heavy breathing, and something warm pressed to her side. Arms tucked under her small form, she listens to a soft heartbeat in her ear. She doesn't want to open her eyes, because that could be seen as accepting previous events as more than just a nightmare. Another car rumbles past, and Sapphire winces at the pain the loud noise causes her. 

She reluctantly opens her eyes, to see concerned red staring right back. The long haired teen yelps in suprise, realising she's being carried. Now she is fully awake, and with enough mental capability to work out what is going on. Blue eyes notice blinding streetlights up ahead, the number of cars passing by becoming fewer. She is being carried bridle style, the strangers skin hot against her body. They look tired, deep bags under their eyes, their face contorted by a deep frown. She speaks, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"Are you the man who got attacked by the wolf?"

The figure shook their head muttering something about "man" before responding.

"Yeh... I guess. Are you ok?"  
Sapphire sighed heavily.  
"I think so. My head is killing me though."  
They nodded sympathetically. Suddenly she realised they was still carrying her, and shifted her legs in an attempt at moving to walk. They winced harshly, sucking a breath through their teeth.

"Please stop moving, it hurts my hand. You just passed out, you need to get your strength back. I'll take you to my flat, OK?"

Sapphire was too weak or tired to fight back. There was something strangely calming about this mysterious youth, almost like a magnetic attraction that made her sure she could trust them.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Ruby. What about you?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled at the name, but continued.

"Sapphire. Wait... How's your hand?! That wolf practically ripped it off!"

Ruby offered a small smile, but it looked more like a pained grimace.

"It's not that bad. Look, we're almost there."

Sapphire turned her head slowly to glance at the block of flats the pair where approaching. Ruby fumbled to reach their key without moving Sapphire, but failed and placed Sapphire on the ground. Her legs shook slightly, but she steadied herself on the banister. They kicked the door after turning key in the lock, gesturing to Sapphire. When they looked at her, they winced.

"What?"

"I'm sorry... Your, uh, dress. I'm sorry, it's kinda ruined"

"It's ok, I'll look at it when I get inside. Come on"

Hesitantly, the red teen nodded, leading her to a battered brown door labelled '2b'  
Unlocking the door, he gestured into the cramped living room.  
"Home sweet home... Sorta"  
Sapphire took a seat on the messy brown couch. She noticed a mirror through a crack in the door of what she presumed was the bathroom, and slipped in to examine herself. Her hair was windswept and wild, fluffing around her head like a wavy pale mane. The shoulder of her silk blue dress was absolutely soaked in blood, saturating the material and leaking across the collar and back. Sapphire suddenly realised that was an awful lot of blood, and rushed back to her companion to check their hand. They had been lying when they said it was fine. Blood was still pooling in between their fingers from deep punctures in their palm. Dried blood caked their hand, staining their dark skin crimson. They stood in the middle of their boxy kitchen, glancing up at her with a worried smile. Without another word, she gripped their wrist, pulling them over to the dented kitchen tap and washing away the blood, the cracked white porcelain tainted with scarlet water. She felt their muscles tense as water flowed freely into the torn flesh, the wounds deep and raw. Sapphire flashed an apologetic smiled, before dragging them into the cramped bathroom, rummaging in a cupboard under the sink for a first aid kit. 

"'Not bad' huh?"

"I just... Didn't want you to think you where causing trouble or anything. I wanted to make sure you where okay after I shoved you. When I got bitten, you looked like you'd seen a ghost and you passed out. I was really worried you'd hit your head or something"

While they were rambling, Sapphire had retrieved the small green package, and hastily dabbed the wound with antiseptic solution, before binding it with a tight cloth bandage.

"So, before you blacked out, what happened?"

Sapphire wasn't sure. But she knew one thing.

She was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the chapters quite short, but I'm hoping I can update more frequently because of it. The story should get better from here, I promise ;) thanks for reading, any thoughts or questions, please comment! See yah folks.


	3. So Now Your Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby burns the breakfast, and Sapphire phones her anxious bird mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Another one! I'm kinda happy I've finally got this one done, I was really tired when I wrote this so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!

Sapphire woke to the smell of sizzling eggs and the hiss of the oil in pan as it bubbled angrily. She groaned, tilted her head to relive the ache in her neck from sleeping at an awkward angle. She lay on a small bed, in a cramped room decorated with a pine chest of drawers, and some lopsided shelves lined with mismatched family photographs and various sporting awards. Sapphire jolted upright in the bed, the crimson sheets falling from her chest. A timid knock at the door reached her ears, and a sheepish voice.

"Hey, uh, Sapphire? You up?"

Sapphire called out, her voice quite and hoarse with sleep. The door opened, and Ruby shuffled inside.

"Sorry, you kinda fell asleep on my couch, must've been from all that walking, so I just put you in the bed because it was more comfy. I slept on the couch"

Sapphire gave a small nod, too tired to formulate a coherent response. They gave her a hesitant smile, which she returned reassuringly, sensing the teen's unease.

"Do you want a lift somewhere? Uh, maybe you could contact your family, in case their worrying or something. I'm making breakfast if you want some, so that'll be ready soon."

Sapphire gave a quiet hum of acceptance, hoisting her stiff legs over the edge of the bed. Her silk dress was now crumpled, still covered in her companions blood, the pale blue material flecked with scarlet. She sighed. Pearl was going to kill her. That is to assume she hadn't already died of a heart attack. Sapphire hadn't charged her phone, so she decided to use a landline. She was just about to call down the stairs, when a thick stench reached her nose. She sniffed, absent mindedly attempting to fix her hair. The smell grew stronger within seconds, a pungent stench of burning. Sapphire headed for the door, shouting.  
"Ruby! I think somethings burning!"

She was damn right. 

Just as she rushed out into the hallway, she saw Ruby standing a few feet away. They were clutching their wrist, eyes wide with panic. Their bound hand... Was alight. From their palm shot small orange flames like a spark in a matchbox, until a small plume of flame danced upon their outstretched palm. Sapphire was frozen with shock. The charred, smouldering remains of the bandage fell to the carpet, breaking Sapphire from her trance. She rushed forward.

"Ruby, what's wrong, does it hurt?!"

Her voice was edged with a fearful concern. Surely they must be in pain? Instead their face had morphed into something more. A thoughtful apprehension. Their eyebrows where knotted with confusion, bright eyes narrowed slightly, head tilted to the side, watching their palm intently. The pale haired teen couldn't tear her eyes away from their face, full of such strong emotion, unspoken consideration. Suddenly, as hastily as the flames had appeared, they dissapated. In their place was a stark red circled, bold and bright upon Ruby's dark skin, outlined in black. The bite wounds had vanished completely, leaving the skin discoloured, but unblemished. The two stood for some time in silence, shocked, till Ruby spoke.

"It didn't hurt. Not at all. It sort of... Tingled. Like there was something powerful, something there, but I'm not sure what. It just felt... Strange. That's all."

Sapphire hesitantly took their hand, turning it over, her eyes wide with wonder. She gently traced the circle with a slender finger, and noticed Ruby tremble slightly. She quickly pulled away, assuming it hurt, but Ruby placed a reassuring hand upon hers.

"I... Maybe... Maybe I should take you to hospital"

Ruby shook his head vigorously.

"No, I'm fine really. I think it may be best if I just rest for a while. There's no pain, really. It's a strange feeling... Like I'm still hurting, just... Internally? Like there's some thing I'm missing, or something new I haven't recognised? I don't know... Sorry, that doesn't make sense. Is that weird?"

Ruby hastily cut off their rambling, as Sapphire contemplated for a moment.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Ruby was broken from their trance.

"Oh, uh, sure! Sorry."

They fumbled with a battered black phone, handing it to Sapphire. She tapped in the number she wanted, and pressed call. Within seconds a sharp voice replied.

"Hello, Pearl speaking"

"Hi Pearl, it's Sapphire."

"Sapphire! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick, looking all over for you! Oh thank goodness your alright. Your safe, yes?"

"Yes Pearl, I'm staying with... A friend. The bus never turned up, so I just had to stay in Beach City."

The sentence rolled easily off her tongue, a white lie to put her anxious companion at ease. It worked. She heard Pearl give a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ok, as long as your safe. Do you need me to come and pick you up?"

"No I'm alright thanks, I have a few things to do in town before I come back."

"Well then, keep us updated, so we know your safe."

"I will Pearl. Bye."

"Goodbye Sapphire"

Sapphire ended the call and handed the phone back. Ruby nodded and pocketed it.

"Is that your mum?"

She let out a small chuckle.

"Close enough. She's just a best friend, but she acts like a mother to most of our group. It just her nature"

Ruby smiled.

"Well, look, you saved my life and got seriously hurt. Since you don't want to go to hospital until we work out what this is, why don't you come and stay with me? Just for a day or two, to make sure your stable? It's the least I can do to repay you"

Ruby shuffled their foot against the floorboards.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely"

"I'm not putting you out or..."

"Ruby, I think this is the safest thing."

"Well... Ok. Just for a little bit, and if nothing happens, I'll remember not to take the bus to get back here."

They shoot Sapphire a characteristic ear-to-ear grin, and she gives a small chuckle in response. Even if the joke wasn't funny, just that grin could make her want to smile. 

"Uh, Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"The breakfast"

"DAMN IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon, so stay tuned. Any queries or thoughts, you know what to do. See you next chapter!  
> [狼]


	4. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sleeps, Bird Mom is suspicious, and Sapphire is there. Being Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter seriously sucked. It reminded me of one of those terrible filler episodes that nobody wants to watch. This is like a load of blegh with a small drop of character development. To make up for it I'm posting the next chapter immediately after this, which is way more exciting so yeh. Thanks for putting up with my exhausted drabble of a chapter.

It took Ruby ten minutes to drive to the beach house, Sapphire deciding to drop in on the Pearl, knowing how much worry she had caused. She skipped up the familiar, sandy wooden steps, and tapped on the glass door. Pearl answered, and Sapphire immediately found herself enveloped in a suffocating hug.

"Oh, we're so glad your ok! Who were..."

Pearl trailed off when she noticed Ruby standing off to the side awkwardly. She gave them a small, wary smile, which they returned.

"Who is this Sapphire?"

"Pearl, this is Ruby. He's... A friend of mine in Beach City"

Pearl held out a pale, slender hand, Ruby offering her their own, and shaking it gently.

"Nice to meet you Ruby. It's good to see Sapphire getting more friends in town."

"Um, nice to meet you too"

Sapphire nodded.

"Well, we'd better go Pearl, but I'll phone you later, OK?"

Pearl smiled at the pair.

"That's sounds good, we'll see you later"

"Goodbye"

They slipped back into Ruby's beat up red truck, the radio playing a hazy melody from the charts, the wind blowing in pale teen's ears as her companion opened the windows, absently tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel. Sapphire couldn't help but smile. Even though she had only met this teen a few days previous, there was something warm, something genuine about their relationship, built upon trust. It was curious, but it made Sapphire smile all the same. 

Soon, she directed Ruby to the tall lonely townhouse, turning her key in the look and pushing against the whitewashed wood. As soon as they entered, Ruby headed for the nearest comfy surface, awkwardly planting themselves on the neat, pastel blue couch, and letting out a large yawn.

"Hey, do you mind if I have a nap on your couch? I just feel really... Drained all of a sudden."

"Of course. I'll go grab a blanket"

They gave an appreciative smile as she handed them a folded cover from the nearby cabinet.

"Just before you drop off, I have a quick question."

"Sure, shoot"

"The whole fire thing... How did the fire start? Did you catch the bandage on the stove or something to start it?"

Ruby shuffled on the cushion, throwing the blanket over themselves.

"Honestly? I was just about to head back down the stairs when this huge heat hit my palm. I turned it upwards to look at it, and a tiny flame shot out of one of the punctures, then another, and then they kinda merged into one big flame. I'm really confused about that"

Sapphire sighed as their rambling kicked in and nodded. She hadn't really expected much, but she was beginning to feel frustrated at the lack of knowledge she had in this situation. This was new, unexplainable, and frankly terrifying. She wanted to monitor Ruby because she cared about their well being, but also because she was scared of what the unknown could do. Change wasn't something she was good at dealing with in general, but this was different. 

Unpredictable.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this was something important, that she was meant to play a part in.

And it was only going to get bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter should already be posted by the time you read this, so enjoy the much better one that comes next. Thanks for reading! I just what you to know how great it is when I get likes and comments from readers, it really motivates me to right more, so thanks. Adios  
> [狼]


	5. Your Not Yourself Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby REALLY sleeps, Sapphire runs out of milk, and has a LOT of cleaning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is better. I actually like this chapter, and I'm really looking forward to writing the next one. I hope you enjoy!

Sapphire was going beyond the point of nervous. She was outright panicking, her hand often hovering over her phone, ready to call the hospital.

It had been two days, and Ruby had barely moved. They had woken twice, eaten briefly, and toppled onto the couch with exhaustion, going out like a Christmas tree with a faulty wire. Each time Sapphire had voiced her concern to a drowsy Ruby, they had shrugged it off as their body recuperating, adamantly refusing to call a doctor. 

Sapphire was reluctant to leave them alone, but she had errands to run. She travelled a few blocks to collect groceries at the nearby supermarket. Practically jogging, she had hastily grabbed the essentials before rushing to the checkout. A strange sense of unease had suddenly settled in her chest, and she felt an unexplainable urge to return to Ruby. The queue had been long, the lady in front of her taking twenty minutes for a complaint, demanding to speak to the manager about bacon packaging. Sapphire thrust her items to a dopey teenage shop assistant, who scanned them with the speed and enthusiasm of a stoned sloth. Finally, she slipped through the automatic doors, rushing back to the house with a cheap plastic bag clutched in her fist.

She was right to hurry.

As soon as she entered the house, she called out.

"Ruby?"

No response. She prayed they where still asleep, and that the nauseous feeling in her gut was nothing more than the sandwich she had inhaled for lunch coming back to haunt her. However, as soon as she entered the living room, she realised her gut was right.

Ruby was gone. But the damage didn't cease there.

Her entire living room was wrecked, furniture torn, the sparse decor knocked to the floor, the table knocked onto its side. She found the kitchen in a similar state, random items strewn across the floor, packages ripped to shreds, her favourite apron torn from its hook and scrumpled on the laminate. She dropped her shopping bags with shock, a loose fruit rolling across the floor. Whatever did this, had Ruby. 

That was when she heard it. Heavy thuds from upstairs.

She gulped, reaching for the nearest heavy object; a large iron frying pan that had been hurled to the floor. Gingerly, she stalked up the stairs, making the clichéd action of calling fearfully up the stairwell.

"H-hello? Ruby?"

The noises ceased, and Sapphire's knuckles grew white as her grip tightened on the rubber handle. The noises appeared to be coming from the study, the door open a crack. Sapphire crept up to the door, unable to see anything but a few books carelessly strung across the floor. With one swift movement, she drove her heel into the door, sending it flying open. She gasped when she saw what was inside, the pan falling to the floor with a clang, narrowly missing her toes.

A huge wolf stared right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this chapter, we're getting into the plot now. Thanks to all you guys who comment, as I mentioned last note, I really enjoy hearing from readers and getting feedback. Bye!  
> [狼]


	6. Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Sapphire shouldn't have dropped the frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a bit of a later update but I'm sure you'll live. I'm thinking of doing a lapidot chapter next? Any thoughts? I could just continue this part of the story for now.

Sapphire froze. The wolf froze too, it's deep crimson eyes locked with hers. It was a huge beast, with a thick scarlet pelt, and dark brown ears. It had a broad nose that sniffed at her inquisitively, it's snout twitching. Sapphire's brain still hadn't caught up, her feet frozen to the carpet where she stood. The wolf snarled, turning its whole body to face her. She uttered the first words that came to mind.

"Where is R-Ruby?

The wolf's snarl suddenly fell, it's eyes becoming soft, losing their predatory glint. It tilted it's head slightly, it's pupils widening from the frightening narrowed slits. It's looked around for a moment, shaking it's head and gritting it's teeth. It suddenly dropped to the ground with a whimper, and rolled around on her floor, it's huge tail knocking several books off a nearby shelf. It whined and growled at itself, clawing at its own head. 

Sapphire wasn't sure what she was doing when she reached forward, bending down, and placing a small hand on the creatures head as it whined in pain. It looked up at her with huge maroon eyes, it's face sad and pained. Sapphire took this as a sign that it wasn't going to kill her. She whispered comfortingly, uttering "ssh" several times as it moaned. Suddenly, it became extremely tense, and with a last glance at Sapphire, it began to shrink. It happened fairly fast, but Sapphire couldn't seem to work out was going on till the hair dissapated into skin, and Ruby lay beside her, their head in her lap. She gasped. This was far too many suprises for one day. She felt her mind hastily travelling down the anxious downward spiral, panic filling her head. Just as she was about to lose it, a small voice broke through.

"S-sapphire?"

She looked down, to see Ruby, eyes half lidded, looking up at her. She sighed with relief, returning their tired smile.

"Hey Ruby...How do you feel?"

It still hadn't quite set in for Sapphire what was going on, she still hadn't quite accepted what she had just seen, but the question seemed logical

"I...I'm fine?"

Sapphire didn't know how to react, so for some unknown reason, she laughed. She burst into hysterical fits of laughter. She barely ever laughed, let alone like this. Her usual reaction to shock was to freeze up, but something about Ruby's presence, their hoarse crackling chuckles joining her own, changed that. So first the first time in years, she laughed until there where tears in her eyes. When she cleared her vision, she looked down to see Ruby staring at her in amazement.

"What are you gawking at? Your the shocking one"

"I dunno. You just sound so... Amazing when you laugh. I've never heard you laugh properly before..."

Sapphire turned slightly red, noticing Ruby having a similar reaction. She quickly shifted their head onto a seat cushion. They lay on the floor of the study, carnage surrounding their weak corpse.

"So... Maybe we should..."

Sapphire nodded as he spoke hesitantly, finishing their reluctant sentence for them.

"Talk about all this"

She bit her lip as they nodded in response, clasping their hands on their stomach and nervously running their thumbs over each other.

"So, let's start at the beginning. You've been asleep for two days..."

Ruby's eyes bolted wide open.

"Two days?!"

"Well... Yes. It's the fourteenth"

Ruby raised their eyebrows, but gestured for her to continue.

"And then today, I went out to grab some essentials at the supermarket on North Street. Can you tell me exactly what happened when you woke up this afternoon?"

They sat up slightly to face her, as she sat opposite him, feet tucked under her body.

"I woke up because... I felt the weird heat in my palm again. It didn't hurt or anything, just really really hot. It didn't set on fire this time, but then it glowed really bright... I don't remember anything about that. It was sorta like being unconscious? I have hazy memories, like noises, and smells, and pain? I remember... Something when you came in. I remember seeing you, when you said my name... And... And then it was over, and I just felt myself slipping away."

Sapphire was worried. There was a wolf transforming teenager staying in her house. They couldn't leave yet, not if this was going to happen again. She was thinking about how this could relate to the wolf that attacked Ruby. This wasn't some guffy supernatural movie where people get bitten and turn into werewolfs.

It couldn't be that... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, so as I said please comment and tell me if I should make the next chapter Lapidot. Their stories will join eventually, but for now they're separate. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [狼]


	7. And then there's the secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethsyt eats all the food, Pearl squawks at Amethyst for eating all the food, Sapphire is a tired bean, and Ruby is an awkward kid. It's a beautiful chapter folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. If you didn't notice, I recently posted a pilot chapter for a story I may or may not continue. It's Lapidot and Rupphire, and it's a PJO (Greek mythology) au where they are Demi gods. If your into that kinda thing, go check it out. Thanks for reading folks

Sapphire was tired after all the stress, and had fallen alseep on her couch while watching the news channel. Ruby had walked in from the bathroom, and noticed her sleeping, covering her with a blanket and leaving her to rest. They had wanted to have a nap, feeling slightly fatigued, but settled to watch the TV. They where stuck watching a documentary about Croatia, not wanting to prise the remote from Sapphire's hands for fear of waking her. 

The clock ticked idly in the background, as Ruby zoned out of the show and focused on its steady heartbeat, unsure wether it was comforting or irritating.

Deep maroon eyes softened as they glanced across at Sapphire. Hair loosely hung around her shoulders, lips slightly parted. Her bangs remained stoically over her eyes, and Ruby still wished to ask her why. They didn't want to seem invasive though, they felt like they had already pushed into her life enough. 

Since Sapphire suggested they stay with her, they had constantly felt awkward, trying their best to make themselves useful, not getting in the way. After yesterday's... Episode, Ruby saw why it was sensible for them to stay with her, but that didn't make them feel any less guilty for being hurled into this young girl's life. They where practically strangers. 

Not that it felt like that. There was something deep in Ruby's chest that felt like it knew her. Like she was a childhood friend, or a companion that left many years ago. Never the less, they admired her. They also realised it was probably a tad creepy to watch her sleep, so they pushed themselves off the carpet, and headed into the kitchen. A few dishes remained to be washed, and a coffee tin had been left out beside the kettle, along with a teaspoon stained with coffee grains. Just as they where about to tidy up the random items, the door bell rang, and voices could be heard from the front door.

Ruby rushed into the living room, in hope of shutting whoever it was up, to preserve Sapphire's rare and precious rest. However it was not to be, for the pale skinned girl was already stirring from the couch, and sluggishly rising to answer the door. They sighed, slumping, and standing behind her as she opened the door. To reveal none other than the dynamic duo; Amethyst and Pearl. Amethsyt was sniggering, while Pearl was rolling her huge pale eyes. Sapphire smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hello guys... What are you doing here?"

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but Amethyst hopped one foot excitedly and butted in.

"You haven't been out in a while, so we though we could have a... MOVIE NIGHT!"

Amethyst proceeded to do jazz hands. Pearl broke in.

"I did try to convince Amethyst we shouldn't spring ourselves upon you like this but, well... You know Amethyst."

Sapphire gave a tired smile, stepping aside with a yawn to offer them entry. They stopped in the porch when they noticed Ruby standing awkwardly beside the sofa, eyes averted. They suddenly stepped forward, pulling on their battered boots and grabbing their car keys.

"Um, I'm just gonna head out, grab some stuff... See you later!"

Before Sapphire could question them they had hopped into their truck, and left. Amethyst shrugged.

"Who was that dude?"

Pearl held a slender finger to her chin in thought

"It was... Hmm... Ruben? Robert?"

"Ruby. His name is Ruby"

Amethyst sighed dramatically, dumping a plastic bag on the coffee table before batting her eyelids at Sapphire and slapping her palms to her cheeks.

"Awe! Our little Sapphire is finally having boys over. You've gotten so big!"

Sapphire (unbeknownst to her companions) rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So, when did you meet? I don't remember him from school."

It was presently summer vacation, and the eighteen year olds still had plenty time till they had to return to the dreaded hell hole of college.

"Uh... Not too long ago. I just met him... In town. And we got along well, so we... Swapped numbers and became friends"

Soon, amethyst had finally given up asking for her "juicy deets" and had settled down, after raiding all of Sapphire's food supplies and being berated by Pearl. Soon they all sat in the dark to watch the movie. Sapphire wasn't paying attention at all. She was thinking about Ruby. Are they ok? What if they have transformed while she's not there to help? What if something happens to them? She anxiously reached for her phone for the seventh time, checking for messages, calls, anything. No result. The teen sighed. She was just being paranoid. She hardly knew them, why would they send her constant updates, even a "I'm ok" text? She was being absurd.

Resolute that she would worry no further about the matter, she purposely got up, and placed her phone on the far living room table. Just as she turned to return to the couch, her phone buzzed. With astonishing speed she whirled round and hit answer, before the second buzz could even go off.

"Hey, uh, Sapphire?"

"Yes Ruby, are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine, I though I'd just stay at my place tonight, so you girls can enjoy your evening. But hey, maybe we... Um, I've gotta go, I'll see you later, OK?"

"Wait, will you be coming back tomorrow then?"

"Um, maybe, I'll need to see what I'm doing..."

"Ruby, I know your trying to stay out of the way, but you need to stay with me. Your not stable at the moment, and you need to have someone around. Please, just come back."

"..."

"Look, at least come over this evening, and we'll talk, OK?"

"..."

"...OK"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you know all the stuff below so yeh, I hope you enjoyed.


	8. How do we know who to tell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. And wolves. And The Five Red Dwarves. And a suprisingly long chapter. I didn't edit this properly, so ignore the mistakes. I'm a tired bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i haven't updated in a while. Life is busy, school is busy, it sucks. Enjoy this ridiculously long chapter.

Sapphire sat anxiously, fidgeting. Her friends noticed this, giving each other a concerned nod. Sapphire was many things, but fidgeting was not one of them. She was known for being a statue of a human being, almost eerily still and quiet. So once the credits rolled down, the trio rubbed their eyes from the glare of the screen, and Amethyst moaned to Sapphire to leave the lights off. She complied.

"So, Sapphire... Dude how are you?"

Sapphire was quite taken aback, Amethyst was not one to make such a serious statement. She must have something to say.

"I'm fine, is something wrong?"

Pearl gave Amethsyt a kind smile, turning to their shorter friend.

"No, no Sapphire, it's just that... You've been acting rather strange lately. Not keeping up with everyone like you usually do, sleeping during the day, fidgeting... Somethings going on. Is it about that Robert fellow?"

Sapphire sighed, shaking her head. She loved her friends like sisters, and appreciated them with all her heart, but this wasn't something she couldn't tell them. Not yet.

"No, you two... Seriously, I'm fine. I've just not been sleeping as well lately, that's all. You have nothing to worry about"

Pearl eyed her suspiciously, but gave a resigned nod, sitting back to show no more probing in the matter. Amethyst slouched, before bursting back in with her usual, bubbly nature.

"Whelp, this has been fun. I'm guessing your gonna want some z's, so me and Pearl are gonna bounce. Call us, yeh gurl?"

Sapphire smiled, waving her friends off.

"Sure, see you later" 

Just as Sapphire had retreated into the living room, the doorbell rang. She assumed it was Amethyst having forgotten something, but was suprised when she opened the door to be faced by a familiar stranger, dressed in a red varsity jacket that hung loosely open, and baggy trousers with shuffling hands buried into the pockets.

"Uh, hey"

"Hello Ruby, come in"

They nodded gruffly, slipping inside as Sapphire closed the door. They placed their battered boots in the porch, before trotting hesitantly into the living room and standing in the corner. Sapphire took a seat on the couch, and patted the large empty space on the cushions beside her. With a small breath, Ruby joined her, keeping their distance on the couch.

"So... Why is it that you are suddenly reluctant to stay with me? Yes, I am aware we are practically strangers, but we get on well and you've seen how important it is that you stay here till we make sure your stable, and this... Transforming isn't something regular. So what's going on?"

The curly haired teen tucked their bottom lip into their mouth, glancing down at their feet and fiddling nervously. Sapphire gave him a moment of silence to consider his response. 

"I just... Rgh... I'm such an idiot!"

Sapphire tilted her head, her mouth opening to offer argument, but they broke in.

"Since I've come here I've caused nothing but trouble! Your exhausted and fatigued, your normal schedule is interrupted but someone who isn't even your responsibility!"

The pale haired teen watched, as Ruby leapt from the couch, clutching their curly head with their fingers in anguish, before turning to Sapphire, gesturing wildly as they spoke.

"And you act like your fine, but you have huge bags under your eyes, and you fall asleep the moment you sit down! Your clearly stressed, you aren't able to spend much time with your friends, and for what? For some random stranger who's just decided to barge into your life?! I don't deserve any of this Sapphire!"

Their voice morphed from an anguished yell to a whisper as they choked the last sentence. 

"I don't deserve this care, Sapphire"

A voice cut through their tirade.

"Yes you do"

They looked up, wide eyed and restless as Sapphire slowly rose from the couch and made her way over to them, each step low and deliberate to punctuate her words.

"Ruby, I met you a few days ago. You where a complete stranger who literally saved my life, then proceeded to carry a helpless vulnerable teen three miles in the darkness to their home. You showed nothing but kindness and generosity, making breakfast and offering anything I might need. You then continue to be more than helpful, busying yourself around my house and always putting me first. If I did even one of the things in my lifetime, that you where willing to do these last few days for a complete stranger, I would feel worthy of an afterlife in heaven."

By this time she was standing inches from them, refusing to release their eyes from her icy stare till she was finished. They gulped, and glanced down at their shoes, only for cold, slender fingers to lightly grasp their chin and tilt their head up to meet her gaze. 

"Ruby, you are an amazing person, and I am so lucky to have known you these past few days. You make my day so much better, so much more fun and eventful, and you have never once caused me trouble. So as for being an inconvenience.... You are very much mistaken"

Sensing their loss at her words, she gently reached out and touched their limp hand, trying to convey her gratitude and admiration through touch. Their immediate reaction was to shy away from the contact, but moments later reached out and took her tiny hand in their's, finally lifting their gaze to meet hers voluntarily.

"You mean it Sapph?"

Sapphire tried not to blush at the name, and gave a confident nod without a moments hesitation. Suddenly, a dull buzzing accompanied by a default ringtone broke the atmosphere like a sledgehammer to St Mary's stained glass mural. The delicate beauty destroyed, the two slumped, Sapphire apologetically reaching for her phone on the kitchen table.

"Hello?"

Of all the people... Sapphire groaned, shutting her phone without a second thought, and stalking back into the living room, her head held slightly low. Ruby tilted their head.

"Who was it?"

"A girl... From school... The lazy one"

Ruby rolled their eyes, unsure who was described, but understanding the gist of the comment. Without any warning, the pale teen froze with shock, before she flopped, laughing. Ruby jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, looking at her inquisitively. She held a hand over her mouth, her muffled giggles barely concealed, as she watched Ruby, and pointed. The confused brunette twisted around to examine what seemed to be the cause of Sapphire's hilarity. Their eyes widened with shock.

A scarlet, fluffy tail was peeking over the top of their waist band, wagging like that of an excitable retriever who's legitimate parents were a thoroughbred and a homegrown tomato. Their cheeks gave way to a chameleon affect, transforming into a crimson colour as the blood rushed to their face. Sapphire managed to compose herself, biting down hard on her cheek till she could speak.

"No wait, don't worry. This could be good. We can practice trying to control your... Abilities. Try and consciously add another wolf characteristic."

Ruby nodded, their face set with determination as they screwed their eyes shut, muttering something over and over under their breath, the teen's fists clenching as they concentrated. Suddenly, two dark brown ears emerged from their curly head of hair, twitching as they settled into place. Ruby appeared to release the focus, their muscles loosening as they opened a single eye with hesitance, reaching a hand up towards their hair. When their fingers brushed against the velvety appendages, their face morphed into one of glee, a characteristic ear-to-ear grin lighting up their face. Sapphire felt her heart jolt as they smiled, looking at her excitedly as their tail pumped harder with joy. 

"It worked! Let's try another one! You pick"

Sapphire thought for a moment.

"Try a nose"

The curly haired teen nodded, their face scrunching up with effort. A few moments passed, and Sapphire watched as Ruby's button nose morphed into a large, leathery black nose. She clapped lightly as they sniffed the air hesitantly, their eyes jolting open as their senses where overwhelmed. Just as they began to come to terms with the new sense, panic filled their eyes.

"Sapphire, Sapphire I'm losing it I can feel the power slipping away, no the voices are coming back, no, no..."

Sapphire rushed forward and watched helplessly as Ruby clutched their head in their hands, shaking their cranium like there where demons resting inside. They morphed slowly until they where completely transformed, the wolf snarling at itself, shaking it's huge shaggy mane, it's fiery eyes screwed shut and contorted with pain. 

Sapphire watched with a horrified fascination, frantically trying to recall Ruby's first transformation. What had caused them to transform back?

Hesitantly, she reached out, talking with a gentle voice all the while.

"Ruby, Ruby, it's me Sapphire. Open your eyes"

The wolf snarled, it's eyes still closed, before they hesitantly opened them to reveal slit pupils. Sapphire recognised this as a bad sign, and gulped before continuing. 

"Ok, listen to me. Your name is Ruby, I'm your friend Sapphire. Come back to me, I'm here ok? Come on, it's ok. Look at me."

The wolve's eyes seemed to soften slightly, it's eyes never leaving her.

"Yes that's it, It's me Sapphire. And we are in Beach City, and you are Ruby"

Sapphire didn't know what she was saying now, but she remembered reading somewhere that stating facts can help someone return to themselves. She was pretty sure the council was for a mental breakdown, but the principle remained.

She tried think of other soothing actions, and settled for singing softly in the whining wolf's ear, running the pads of her fingers over its silky scarlet forehead. The song was unknown to Sapphire, but the tune seemed to lock into her head and wash over her like a familiar blanket on a snowy night. The notes where simple and sung by an angelic voice, and Sapphire felt the bunched muscles under her palm relax slightly as the wolf took a long exhale.

The wolves pupils had softened into warm black almonds, looking up at Sapphire in adorable way, that made her smile and in a moment of warmth, press a gentle kiss to its shaggy red brow. It's sorrowful expression turned upwards into what could only be described as happy, the pupils large and round like full moons, completely free from the original haunted glaze.

Sapphire gave a sigh of relief as the colossal beast wagged its tail excitedly, knocking a mug off the coffee table. It noticed the damage and flinched, squinting at Sapphire with remorse. She laughed and shook her head, grabbing her brush and pan.

"Ruby, is that you now?"

The wolf tilted its shaggy head, before shaking itself and giving a nod, their ears twitching at the sound of glass being brushed into the shovel. Sapphire hummed in acknowledgement, scraping the shards into her bin, before turning back to the crimson pooch.

"Ok, let's practice. You have control now, yes?"

They gave a small nod, being wary of large movements in such a small space for such a huge beast.

"Ok, try and transform back. I'm not exactly an expert here, but just think... Human. When you shifted ears, think about what technique you used, but bigger. You want to be able to control your shifting, to be safe"

They nodded, screwing their eyes shut like before, their shaggy shoulders hunching. Sapphire watched for some moments, but nothing happened. After several minutes, she shook her head sympathetically

"It's ok Ruby. You tried. We can work this out somehow."

She turned to grab her phone from the kitchen. That was until she noticed the wolf getting thinner, the hair shortening slowly. The body gradually began to shrink, the ears disappearing into a head of hair that was slowly becoming curly and brown. 

Sapphire gasped, as Ruby stood before her, giving her a shy smile. She laughed gleefully, rushing towards them. They opened their arms, and joined her, the two laughing hysterically, joy filling the space with a warm glow.

Ruby lifted Sapphire into the air, broad hands gripping her waist. She realised that she should have been more worried, being flung carelessly in circles, but all she could feel was a bubbling warmth in her chest, a feeling of safety and trust, and something else that she couldn't quite recognise yet. Finally, they set her down, their faces both aglow, their chuckles dying down.

Their hands remained on her waist, her palms now resting upon their shoulders. A buzz broke them from their hazy trance, and they parted speedily, Ruby scratching the back of their head, as they both tried to conceal flushed faces. Sapphire muttered she was going to get changed, and hopped up the stairs. She covered her face with her palms in embarrassment, closing her bedroom door and slumping against it.

What was this feeling in her chest?

 

*In some unknown, dark location.*

The shaggy black wolf hobbled along the dark hallway, cold stone biting at their paws. Their single red eye was dull with exhaustion, and it flashed with fear as they approached a colossal pair of ornate doors. Two guards flanked the doors, with long pale hair, huge muscles and cold faces. They eyed the wolf with distaste, seemingly small compared to the huge soldiers. They opened the doors, the wolf ducking its head as it hobbled into a large, pitch black hall, the doors closing with a resounding thud behind them. 

Whimpering, they flopped onto the floor and glowed, transforming into a young teen, with a red eyepatch, curly black hair, and a grim expression. A booming voice caused the wounded teen to wince, a large purple bruise visible on their chin.

"Would you like to explain to me what you have done?"

The teen's eyes where filled with terror, visibly shaking with fear.

"I-I... My diamond... Y-you know my eyesight isn't good, it was so dark, and they where the right height for the target, and they where in the same location I had followed the target to, and..."

The same voice cut in, even louder and colder than before, laced with fury.

"Cease your incessant nonsense. You had one job, and you blew it. The subject you corrupted has turned out to be one of _those_. So not only have you returned with your simple task incomplete, you have created a new threat to our operations."

The teen visibly shook with fear.

The unseen figure sighed, and spoke.

"Take them away"

The shuddering teen was hastily knocked unconscious, their limp form dragged out of view. 

"Step forward."

Into the light came four young soldiers, one stepping forward, presenting themselves as the leader. The group had similar red uniforms, and short, stocky body frames that suggested they where related.

"My Diamond"

"Kill the target and this new threat. Your teammate will be punished, but you may take them on this final task, since you insist they are necessary for the functioning of your unit. You have two days. And if you come back without results"

The team flinched slightly.

"You won't see another sunrise. Do I make myself clear?"

The one wearing a visor gulped, before standing to attention with their arms in a strange position, their teammates following suit.

"Yes My Diamond!"

"Dismissed"

The small group filed out of the harrowing darkness, into the hallway. One of the stocky youths mumbled, anxiously twisting their boot in circles.

"I hope Eyeball is okay"

The leader spoke, offering a curt nod.

"He'll be fine Leggy. He's one of the strongest soldiers in this unit."

A young, feminine voice spoke, an angelic twinkling sound.

"What's the new job Doc?"

The presumed Doc slid their visor further up their pudgy nose, a growl accompanying their words.

"We've got a maverick to cover. And after all these years..."

They ran a hand through their curls, stone cold determination filling their eyes as they glanced around the group. The other soldiers looked similarly bewildered, as they offered a solemn nod.

"They've finally tracked down the girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's long, you'll live. It was a MARATHON to write. See yah folks


	9. Well, Whatever Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is scared of an overgrown flamingo and her purple gnome friend, Lapis is there being Lapis, Peridot is an anxious nerd, and Sapphire sits on a beige couch. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person, I haven't posted in ages, I know. Sue me. Honestly, life doesn't want me to write, and it keeps me busy. Also I'm a Zelda nerd and I recently got Breath of the Wild, so what where you expecting? Anyway, not too pleased with how this cheater turned out, but eh. You'll live. Later folks!

Honestly, Sapphire could never have preempted this. If as a child, she had looked ahead to being almost eighteen, she doubted she would have guessed, unless she was a child blessed with an extremely creative mind, and the luck of a lepricorn. Walking along a street, with a werewolf by her side. Not in werewolf form might I add. What any passerby would have seen, was a young couple walking down the pavement. Pearl had invited Sapphire over for dinner with the rest of their friends, and after some prompting had allowed Ruby to attend also.

Ruby seemed reluctant to encroach on Sapphire's social life, but after their previous argument, they didn't take long to oblige, throwing on the favoured red varsity jacket, and habitually stuffing their hands in their pockets, humming softly as they lumbered along the sidewalk. 

Something about the quiet peace of the moment made Sapphire smile, a warm and familiar voice in her ear, and a constant presence by her shoulder, footsteps joining hers. Recently, Sapphire had noticed herself dwelling on the little things that Ruby would do more and more, like the way they scrunched up their nose when they where confused, or the way their tongue poked out of the corner of their mouth when they where concentrated hard on something. It was strange, but these little things seemed to reassure her, as if Ruby could somehow be snatched away and replaced by a clone, which couldn't mimic their quirks.  
Just then, Ruby cleared their throat, bringing Sapphire to the present, and also to the realisation that she had walked several blocks beyond Pearl's. With a hint of embarrassment, she muttered her mistake, heartened by the way her companion gave a small chuckle, and a mock bow for her to lead the way. 

Finally, they reached the prim, whitewashed townhouse, Sapphire hopping up the steps and ringing the doorbell, Ruby a few steps behind. The infamous Bird Mom answered the door, the sounds of laughter and infuriated yells echoing down the hallway. She offered Sapphire a smile, and gracefully moved to the side, allowing her entry. Taking a step inside, the pale haired teen greeted her friend, slipping off her small blue pumps and wandering down the hallways towards the noises. Ruby was given a suspicious glance and a tight lipped smile when Sapphire turned to summon them. They smiled at their host fearfully, before hurrying after Sapphire. 

The living room was a tidy space, full of pastel colours and tasteful decor. Seated their where three teens, slouched on the pale cream couch. Amethyst waved enthusiastically, beckoning Sapphire to take a seat next to her. Beside the lilac haired party animal was a young man, with a spiky head of wild blonde hair, and a loose green hoodie, his face covered with a disgruntled expression. On a lopsided bean bag beside him, a girl sat on her phone, dressed in tiny denim shorts, a wavy blue crop top, and an oversized, open grey hoodie slung over her shoulders, the sleeves reaching her knuckles. Her face could only be described as deadpan, half lidded eyes, and a blank expression, a fluffy mop of blue hair upon her tanned head. She idly flicked her screen with a dainty hand, the other drifting to her lips, tugging at the corner of her mouth. Deep bags haunted her eyes, and added to her exhausted, weary expression. Ruby noticed the blonde boy eyeing her subtly, concern filling his electric green irises. 

Sapphire took the last available seat on the sofa, Ruby awkwardly trying to get comfortably seated on the hard laminate flooring. They where awarded with a chuckle for their efforts, Sapphire sliding along to Amethyst to make room for her curly haired companion. They accepted eagerly, their thigh tightly pressed against hers. A few moments passed before Pearl entered the room, and notified her guests that dinner was served. Without a seconds hesitation, Amethyst was off the couch and in the kitchen, scooping huge helpings onto her plate and licking her lips hungrily, her eyes locked onto the steaming cuisine. Ruby sat patiently, assuring Sapphire they would eat last. She nodded, following her ravenous friend. The blue haired teen ignored all encouragement to have something to eat, grumbling that she'd eat later. Her male companion looked skeptical, prompting her with an exasperated tone and a grumpy expression. 

Soon, the evening was underway, full of Amethyst's constant teasing, Pearl's helpless attempts to prevent the teen from eating everyone's food, and Ruby sitting quietly, unsure what to speak about among strangers. Sapphire noticed, and did her best to involve them in her conversations. Eventually, Amethyst started up a conversation with them, but she seemed strangely suspicious and distant for such a laid back friendly character. Sensing her obvious unease at them, Ruby proceeded to feel even more estranged and scrutinised, resolving to remain predominantly mute for the remainder of the evening.

Finally, Sapphire decided it was best to get some rest. The others agreed, since it was almost midnight, and they all seemed rather weary. The blonde and bluenette (who Ruby could now identify as Lapis and Peridot) waved their goodbyes, Peridot driving his dull eyed companion home. Sapphire thanked her friends for the evening, and headed out. Ruby swore they could feel the duo's eyes crawling along their spine.

The light of flickering avenue lampposts gave the streets an ethereal glow, the glistening black of the pavements threatening to swallow Ruby with every step they took upon it. It wasn't until the curly haired youth had habitually tucked their hand into their pocket, that they realised their car keys had remained on Pearl's lampstand, abandoned after falling from their pocket. Having only travelled about a block from the dwelling, Ruby froze in their tracks, proceeding to jog back towards the townhouse, leaving Sapphire alone on the sidewalk with a hurried explanation to justify their sudden departure. Sapphire stood, watching their stocky gait draw further away from her with a bemused smirk decorating her features.

Ruby hastily ascended the boarded staircase to the porch, stumbling carelessly as their steel capped toe caught on the pale wood boards. They caught themselves silently on the banister, choking on the yelp of suprise that they had halted on the tip of their tongue. Ruby logically concluded, that since the pair had a clear disliking for them, that they would slip inside silently, and grab their keys from the surface that was thankfully close to the doorway, avoiding any form of confrontation. Easing the handle open with clumsy fingers, they took one booted step into the porch, and had almost closed their fingers around the blackened NBA keychain, when they heard an exclamation from the kitchen that caused them to pause in their tracks.

"I'm telling you P, he's one of them!"

"Calm down Amethyst"

Pearl's voice was even compared to Amethyst's frantic cries, but her tone was colder than usual.

"I can't calm down! She's spending time with one of them and she doesn't even know it! She could be dead right now, and we would be too late"

"Honestly, I had similar suspicions"

"I could smell it the minute he walked in."

"Yes of course, but-"

Pearl's voice cut off abruptly, and Ruby screamed internally as their stationary weight caused the floorboard to let out a pained creak, complaining loudly about the muddy boot print pressing against its knotted oak skin. Maroon eyes widened with mortification, before they were out of the house and down the street faster than a child on Christmas Day with a sugar high. They skidded to a halt once they had reached their companions shoulder, panting breathily, their mahogany cheeks painted crimson with exertion. Sapphire arched a questioning eyebrow at her friend's current state.

"Did they chase you out?"

Her voice was laced with blatant skepticism, but when she noticed the genuine panic in Ruby's eyes, her brows became knotted with concern, and she reached out a hesitant hand, before curling her fingers into her palm and withdrawing.

"Hey, Ruby... Whats going on?"

Ruby gulped several times, their breathing slowing. They could still hear the staccato heartbeat in their ears and the pounding ache in their chest.

"Ruby?"

Ruby stared anxiously at the chipped pavement beneath their feet, as if it could offer them the answers they wished for. What had Amethsyt and Pearl mean by one of 'them'? Where they really talking about Ruby? And if so...

Does that mean they think Ruby is a killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this splatter of drivel with a small pinch of story development. I appreciate any feedback you desire to give, so go ahead and use the comment box. See yah!
> 
> [狼]


	10. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow one I'm afraid. Ruby almost breaks their neck and Sapphire postpones having a shower like any stereotypical teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, life keeps me both busy and highly unmotivated. Also lack of sleep. But I have big plans for next chapter, and hopefully that will motivate me a bit. Thanks for reading!

Sapphire is perceptive, that much is certain. So when she confronted Ruby on the subject of their unusual behaviour, they shrugged her off with a loose wave of their hand and muttered that it was the consequence of lack of rest. Sapphire was skeptical about the truth of the statement, but relented, seeing that Ruby was not yet ready to discuss whatever was bothering them. Instead, she insisted they get a good nights rest, setting herself the mental reminder to approach the topic again after her companion had slept, and was in a hopefully more accepting mood.

Exhausted herself from the evening, Sapphire decided a warm shower was required, so she grabbed a favoured pale blue night gown, and entered her bathroom, silently closing the door behind her so as to not disturb her guest's sleep in the neighbouring room. Sauntering over to the brink of the bathtub, she removed her shirt and leggings, leaving her in a lacy blue lingerie set. Her long ochre locks cascaded in gentle waves against her back, reaching her waist. 

She was just about to remove her final layer of clothing when she heard a mortified squeak from the doorway, and the hasty closing of the door. Sapphire turned to face the door with once swift rotation of her ankle. Her face heated up slightly at the suggestion that Ruby may have just seen her in her underwear, but she shunned such thoughts, and called out.

"Ruby?"

There was a sound of feet shuffling on the other side of the door.

"H-hey!"

Their voice was strained slightly with embarrassment, and Sapphire couldn't help but give a small bemused smile at their high pitched squeal.

"It's alright Ruby. I thought you where asleep"

She heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"I tried but..."

The pale teen bit her lip, pulling on her nightdress. The shower could wait till tomorrow morning. She reached for the handle, unaware that her companion was leaning against the surface. They burst through the door, shock flashing across their face as they hurriedly tried to remove their hands from the tartan pockets of their pjamas to catch themselves. 

With a heavy thud, Ruby hit the tiled floor, groaning with pain. Sapphire winced on their behalf, holding out a hand to help them off the floor. They lay their for a moment, eyes covered by the backs of their hands as tired arms flopped over their face. 

Sapphire sighed, and lowered herself to their side, sitting on the tiled floor with her legs tucked neatly below her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby let out a long exhale, remaining static.

"I...I don't know"

The bruenette paused.

"What's... What's going on Sapph?"

Sapphire wondered how they could use nicknames at such inappropriate moments, but she shrugged it off as habit, ignoring the warmth that spread in her chest, the familiarity making her toes curl.

"I don't know either Ruby. We can work this out"

Ruby's brow creased with uncertainty, the corners of their lips turning down, lost in thought. They couldn't tell Sapphire what they had heard, because it could be a misunderstanding. Instead, the dark skinned youth sighs, and allows her continue.

"Pearl and Amethyst invited us for a movie night tomorrow"

The curly haired youth bit their lower lip to prevent the reluctant groan from escaping.

"Sounds... Fine"

Sapphire sighed

"I know you didn't get along with so well, but their good friends. You just to spend some time with them, and they'll learn to like you. Thats probably why they invited both of us for the evening"

Ruby looked doubtful, but nodded to please his friend. She smiled, lifting herself of the tiles and holding out a hand to offer support.

They weren't sure how the evening would be. Maybe they would have fun. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as they thought. Maybe Amethyst really didn't have something against Ruby.

Then again, maybe she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, big plans for the next chapter, finally some plot development HOORAY! As usual, I really like reading and responding to anything you want to say, it motivates me as a writer, so go ahead and comment. See you later folks!
> 
> -[狼]


	11. I'll be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes from sweaty to badass in about 10 minutes, Sapphire has a heart attack, and the short one and the hot one are there too. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. YES I AM STILL ALIVE. I'm so sorry about not updating, school is hecka busy at the moment, and this chapter just kept on going. Thanks so much to all of you who bared with me, I'm think of posting some fluffy drabbles I found in my notes as a sad excuse of an apology, but we'll see. Enjoy the chapter!

"Doooooooc! Are we there yet?"

The youth in the drivers seat gritted their teeth angrily, fists clenching at the steering wheel with a vice like grip.

"Navy, for the last time, NO"

They appeared to physically seethe with anger and irritation, steam practically whipping from their ears. 

The back of the van was a suprisingly large space, consisting of two parallel benches the ran along either side. Upon the benches were four figures, idly passing the journey as the fifth navigated the long stretch of motorway. One of the characters looked especially nervous, listlessly swinging their legs over the edge of the bench.

"Do you think this is really it?"

Next to them, a similarly adorned teen lay on their back, stretched across the steel bench, arms folded behind their head and one leg hanging loosely, the tip of their boot tapping the metallic floor space. They had a red eyepatch over one eye, cuts and bruises liberally littering their face, many relatively fresh. Their voice was husky and low, but had an unusually soft tone when speaking to their companion that sounded foreign in their rough lilt.

"What do you mean Leggy?"

The other continued to glance up at the ceiling, their chubby legs swinging back and forth anxiously.

"W-well, people always talk about 'the girl'. The one that, you know..."

Leggy trailed off, chewing their lower lip with worry. The reclined teen rose with a groan, rolling their shoulders with a wince, and seating themselves so as to face the source of conversation.

"We've been hunting her down for years. If we really do find her tonight..."

They punctuated their pause with a violent crack of their knuckles.

"It'll have been worth the wait."

 

\------------------------------------------------<¥+¥>\-----------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to retreat beneath the waves, sending a brilliant streak of colour across the ocean, stretching outwards toward the beach. Ruby couldn't but smile at the picture it painted, stunning hues of peach and gold reflecting against the deep rolling blue. 

They were brought back from their creative daydreams by the reminder of another's presence. Sapphire walked soundlessly beside them, her light choice of footwear causing her to remain eerily silent as she lead them through the centre of Beach City.

It had taken a lot of prompting, bribery, and pouts to convince Ruby to come for dinner, but they could never really say no to Sapphire, wether they desired to or not. She had only insisted they accompany her because Pearl had specifically invited the stocky youth to join them for dinner. She hoped this meant they had begun to warm to her short companion.

Sapphire paused a few steps from the foot of the stairs, and addressed her friend softly.

"Are you ready?"

Ruby snorted, wearily scrubbing a palm over their face.

"You make it sound dangerous"

Sapphire smiled comfortingly, placing a hand on their forearm.

"Just be you, and they'll love you, ok? I'll be right beside you. I know new people can be... Daunting, especially this pair, but I'll be there"

Ruby took a finale inhale, before turning their head sharply to meet her gaze and shooting her a nervous grin, attempting to ease the tension.

"That rhymed"

Sapphire giggled slightly, glad for the comic relief, before leading the way into the pristine dwelling.

Pearl met them at the door, and after neatly placing their shoes on the appropriate rack (Pearl was a stickler for shoe racks) they made their way into the living room, hit by the fresh, clean scent that Ruby was still trying to get used to without violently sneezing at the tremendous smell of cleaning products. Not that their own home was a mess, but it wasn't immaculate. 

"Hey Sapphire! And..."

Amethyst clicked her finger as the name finally came to her.

"Ruby, right?"

Ruby, mildly pleased by Amethyst's acknowledgment, gave a hesitant smile in response, but kept a wary distance from the duo, seating themself right next the Sapphire on the plush couch. Even Pearl gave the youth a tight smile, and Sapphire couldn't have been happier at the effort they made to accept Ruby. Amethyst addressed the teen with her usual lazy indifference.

"Hey, mind helpin' set up the grill out back?"

Ruby, with a hint of unease, mumbled "sure" before following the girl out the back door like a reluctant puppy. Sapphire smiled warmly as Pearl re-entered the room, carrying a plate of tiny, steaming pastries. She placed them on the table, and seated herself opposite Sapphire, crossing one leg over the other.

"So tell me... Is Ruby a good friend of yours?"

Sapphire wasn't the least bit unfazed by the badly disguised interrogation, for she expected as much from her protective friend.

"Yes... They have been for a while now"

Sapphire had recently taken to referring to Ruby as they. It may have seemed a rather strange and forward presumption to make, but Sapphire was remarkably perceptible. She had noticed their immediate stiffening at the use of male pronouns, and has taken a step of faith to make them more comfortable. Apparently, she was correct, due the surprised, but warm and positively relieved smile she received when they noticed the change. Pearl squinted slightly in a puzzled manner, possible due to the change of pronoun, or perhaps at the comment itself.

"I see... He seems... Shy"

Glad that Pearl had made an attempt to say something vaguely less than condescending, she nodded placidly.

"Their lovely, really, you just need time to get to know them. Ruby is such a gentle soul"

Pearl squinted again and let out a skeptical hum of acknowledgment, her long slender fingers plucking absently at a loose thread on a throw pillow.

That's when they heard the bang.

A colossal thud reverberated through the household, like something large and heavy slamming against the rear wall. Plates rattled from their neat stacks upon the shelves, and the pair froze. Sapphire was up in an instant, rushing through the kitchen to the back door as Pearl called out uselessly and grasped the empty space her friend had once occupied.

Rushing out into the yard, Sapphire witnessed... Not what she was expecting.

Amethsyt stood, slapping her knee comically in a fit of laughter, her other hand resting upon Ruby's shoulder for support. Ruby on the other hand appeared lost, eyes gazing off at the far wall and lips slightly parted in shock. They looked startlingly haunted, like someone who had just seen a ghost, or watched a family member die. It was a lost, wide eyed gaze that made a worried concern settle in Sapphire's chest. The lilac haired youth continued to chortle at something that appeared to have been said by Ruby, but the look on the frozen teen's face said otherwise.

Sapphire reached a tentative hand out to lightly tap their bare forearm, bringing them back to reality.

"Ruby?"

Ruby jolted from their daze, their eyes darting to gaze into Sapphire's pleadingly. Terror and fright filled their brimming maroon optics that flickered red in the shadow of nearby street lights. She read their eyes for a moment longer, before giving a subtle tilt of her head in a barely noticeable nod, and a squeeze of their arm. 

Apropos of nothing, Sapphire scrambled in her purse, and retrieved her phone, gazing at the screen expectantly. To anyone watching, it would have seemed like she felt her phone buzz, and was now reading the message. Pearl had rushed after Sapphire when she left, and now stood several feet behind her looking slightly relieved, yet worried all the same. Sapphire let out a small huff of exasperation, and began typing hastily. Amethyst chipped in.

"What's up Sapphy?"

Sapphire grunted, pocketing her phone with a frustrated vigour.

"Gas man. He's coming to look at my boiler today. The whole '2 hour notice' system doesn't seem to apply to him, imbecile. I'm so sorry, It appears we may have to cut this visit short, I have to rush back. We shall postpone dinner until say, next week?"

Pearl looked mildly confused, tilting her head.

"I didn't know the workers came out at this time of night"

Her pale haired friend waved a dismissive hand.

"Neither did I, but no matter. Thank you so much for having us, but we must be off. Come along Ruby"

She gently tugged on the sleeve of their favoured varsity jacket to jog them into action. When they offered little response but a distant gaze, she simply dragged them out by the sleeve, until they snapped back into reality and muttered an apology beneath their breath. As soon as they were at least a block from the residence, Sapphire ended the silence.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened, that made me have to excuse us with a blatant lie, before I start presuming?"

It was a quiet night, the stars visible in patches between the spattering of vague clouds, the only other noise that seemed to accompany the evening being the revving of a passing van along the street. She tilted her head expectantly, awaiting a response. Ruby coughed.

"Uh... Amethyst, she-"

They where cut off by the loud slamming of a door several feet ahead. The pair glanced up to see a team of five, smartly dressed characters, each wearing shades of the same scarlet and black theme. They all had suspiciously similar hairstyles, slightly varying between each. Sapphire halted with suprise as the teens blocked their path, their presumed leader stepping forward. They adjusted their visor gruffly, crossing their arms.

"Sapphire Clarity, your coming with us. Navy, Leggy"

Wordlessly, two of the soldiers approached from the rear of the unit and advanced toward Sapphire. The other three looked stronger, cracking their knuckles with eyes locked on Ruby.

"We'll take them"

Before the two soldiers could advance any closer, Ruby thrust a protective arm in front of Sapphire and backed away slightly, eyes narrowing. Gone was the daze of puzzled fear, replaced with a steely determination. If these people wanted Sapphire, they'd have to get through Ruby first.

Meanwhile, Sapphire's brain whirred and stumbled through endless possibilities. Government? Unlikely. This is a law abiding country and they have provided no ID or explanation. Mafia? Possible, but for no purpose. Sapphire had never commit a crime in her life. Something else? It was hard to tell what that could be. The two soldier had paused, turning to their superior. Some useless and dormant part of Ruby's brained hopped up and whispered 'If he says we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I will laugh'

Ruby hated their brain. The visor clad teen clacked his tongue dismissively.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Ruby had a feeling deep down in their gut that both options would have the same outcome, so inadvertently chose the latter, in case they had a chance of fighting back.

They made no effort to move, instead stepping to stand in front of Sapphire and manoeuvring them both backwards by a few feet, muscles tensed. They noticed a fe moments later they had habitually risen to the balls of their feet, fists clenched. The leader rolled their shoulders, a feral grin dancing upon their sturdy features. 

"The hard way it is then"

They turned to glance at the two muscled brutes either side of them. One adorned in an eyepatch gave a curt nod, the slightly wider of the two only offering an aggravated growl in response. With that, the trio began to shift, glowing and widening until three wolves stood before them. They varied slightly in height and body structure, but where very close to identical. Dark, blackened pelts glimmering with a red tint in the flickering streetlight. The retreating pair froze with shock at the sudden development, sharing a wide eyed glance of utter horror. The leader could be identified from his position at the front of the trio, but also more importantly by the presence of their visor still perched slightly comically upon their snout. One of the wolves gave Ruby a startling sense of gnawing deja vu, adorned by an eyepatch partially concealed by ragged spikes of fur.

Yes, that was definitely the one that originally chased them.

The last was slightly stockier than the other two, with shorter legs and broader shoulders, their snarling the most prevalent. 

The two victims each went through a cycling train of thought that amplified their polar personalities.

Sapphire analysed. Every figure, every escape point, every surrounding, every percentage of the chance they could stay alive.

Ruby screamed. Internally thank goodness, their lips frozen with shock, although that has never stopped them before. Their brain let out violent yells and cries of anguish, and random facts of meaningless distraction like the name of their neighbours obese cat and the colour of their handkerchief. Did they even own a handkerchief? It was a rather overwhelming state to be in, and they probably would have remained for much longer drowning in their tsunami of thoughts had they not become aware of the death grip on their arm. They looked across at Sapphire, who seemed to remain completely frozen. They shook her shoulder slightly, startling her into reality. She shook her head, regaining composure before speaking.

"Who are you?"

Ruby found themselves slightly startled by the cold bitterness with which the statement was delivered. There was no hint of fear evident in her tone, but the ever tightening grip on their arm told Ruby otherwise.

The two who had remained human offered no reply, instead advancing toward Sapphire. Ruby stood, unmoving, anchored to the concrete and blocking their way. When Sapphire glanced across to meet their eyes, she saw a dangerously red glint enter their soft mahogany optics.

Some pointless and wholly unwanted voice in her brain chose to state the obvious.

It appears Ruby is about to shift.

But this time, it was different. There was no hard moments of concentration, no clumsy manoeuvres, and no doubt.

Ruby glared straight at the attackers as their body made a swift and seamless shift into the wolf, eyes never leaving them even as their pupil's narrowed to volatile slits.

Sapphire would usually identify such a trait of narrowed pupils as a bad sign, but for some reason she could sense it. Ruby knew exactely what they where doing, no brainwashed glaze or doubt present.

They stood, paws spread, shoulders set, eyes locked on the pursuers. Ruby's violent crimson pelt was a sharp contrast to the dark of the others, and Sapphire noticed they where slightly larger, not by much, but their proportions where closer to those of a real wolf, long muscled limbs and a fluffy tail that lashed against their haunches threateningly.

That was when it happened. Sapphire's mind flashed red, and she tumbled to her knees, grazing them on the pavement.

A yell, the sound of her feet on the pavement. Icy blue eyes searching hers imploringly.

"Run Sapphire, Run!"

The voice was distant, like that of someone she had known long before but had been forgotten. A flash of dark hair, a loving hand gently pressing against her shoulder, urging her. A tall lady with a sad smile, and icy cerulean eyes.

The last thing Sapphire saw was the trio lunging towards Ruby, teeth bared before her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this marathon of a chapter. Please comment any thoughts you have, and if your in the mood for some tooth rotting fluff I'll prolly be posting some. Later folks.
> 
> []


	12. To protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sapph's cold brain begins making funeral plans. Then she cries. Then there's a nurse, and an annoying vital machine. Also some mild Rupphireness. Because that's a word now. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one is quite short, but I though that was better so I could get it out quicker. Thanks for reading!

It was a nearby perpetual bleeping that eventually roused Sapphire from her slumber. The room was dark, no hint of illumination seeping through Sapphire's closed eyelids. The first sensation she became fully aware of was a dull ache at the base of her skull, and a slight stinging sensation on her knees. It wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up, and the more awake Sapphire became the worse her situation seemed.

Then she remembered.

She had blacked out. Ruby could be dead, and she had seen something, someone.

A face that haunted her awareness.

The need to locate this unknown yet familiar figure was soon dampened by a need to find Ruby. Sapphire silently prayed, to the God of her childhood Sunday school that they where alive, and well, and had somehow managed to emerge victorious from the impossible odds of an outnumbered battle. 

The next sensation was of fat droplets running down her cheeks, and a salty liquid breaching her lips.

Ruby. Ruby hadn't run, they hadn't even tried. They had turned to fight, even with the knowledge they could never win. They stood in front of her, arms spread, form shifting with the knowledge that they could never, would never make it back home.

Sapphire let out a muffled sob into the lonely white room.

Yet...

She was alive. Where was she? 

Forcing her eyelids open, she gazed around the murky space as her eyes focused hastily on various shadows. A ghostly green light was emmited from a monitor above her head. She craned her aching neck to view the display.

The list of vitals running across the screen suggested that who ever had her needed her alive.

Although her perception of the room was rather limited in the darkness, it appeared to be like any private room in a hospital, white washed walls, the metal bed frame, a boxy window concealed by loose drapes and the addition of a clipboard pinned to the foot of the bed. Her muscled made a slight complaint as she rose to a seated position, swinging her legs over the matress. 

The machine bleeped irratically in protest as she distangled herself from it, glancing down to see what remained of her outfit. Her denim jacket had been removed, and was folded over the back of a chair at her bedside. Her knees stung slightly, but it was a very mild form of pain that she easily ignored, noticing the presence of two parallel square plasters on her knee joints, from where she had fallen. Her pale blue dress was rather soiled, making her ever more grateful for a change of clothes folded upon the seat cushion. She was slightly suspicious when they where her own clothes, a familiar blue cotton sweater she often adorned when ill or resting for its unfailing comfort, and a loose baggy pair of pajama pants. Removing the dress in the privacy of the room, she pulled on the sweater, it's sleeves pushed up and the hem pooling below her waist. Enjoying the feeling of the soft aqua fabric against her skin, she pushed herself from the matress, glancing up at a metallic analogue clock face overhead. It read 3:12, and Sapphire was inclined to believe it. Assuming she had been taken straight from the pavement to... Wherever this was, that would mean she had slept for roughly 5-6 hours. 

Her feet and forearms where bare, though the room was a comfortable heat that meant she didn't search for any socks or shoes. The sleeves of her sweater slid back down over her knuckles, and she bunched the material agains her elbow listlessly. Where to? Locating the door handle, she hesitated, wiping the ghosts of tears from her cheeks and scouring her right eye with a ribbed sleeve.

As she took a cautious step into the corridor, she was hit with a slightly chilling draft, and the stifling aroma of hand sanitizer. A glimmer of optimism she had severely lacked as a child cried that Ruby could have survived, have run off unharmed, or been saved by some miraculous hero in the right place at the right time. Sapphire kept the indulgent little spark of hope close to her heart, willing it to be true.

The corridor resembled... Not some sort of hellish asylum, or prison, or harrowing cellar. It resembled that of the state of the art Accident and Emergency wing of the Empire State Hospital. This realisation alone kindled her hope. If she had reached the hospital, then surely Ruby must have survived. Their attackers didn't seem like the type to kindly give her a lift to the nearest hospital with a pat on the back and a get well soon card.

The bare pads of her feet made a subtle shuffling sound against the sterilised linoleum, as she followed the dimly lit wall placards directing her to the reception in crisp white lettering. There was a nurse on duty at the desk, the 24/7 hospital service damning her to three am shifts. Sapphire approached, mental capacities kicking into action and formulating a hasty plan.

"Hello?"

The nurse glanced up from her computer screen, the early hours miraculously failing to dampen her cheery nature.

"Oh hello their sweetheart, how can I help you?"

Sapphire took a moment to cast her eyes over the nurse. In her late fifties, a mottled grey head of hair, freckles littering her cheeks, and a vaguely northern accent gracing her tongue. Her name badge read Susan. A fitting name, Sapphire decided.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to someone?"

Sapphire bit her cheek and rekindled her efforts of prayer, praying that her whim payed off, her bluff was accepted, and overwhelmingly pleading with any higher power that Ruby was safe, alive, and somewhere in this building.

"Aren't you a patient dear?"

Sapphire offered a grating smile.

"No, I'm staying in one of the guest rooms as my relative is one of your wards. I've just misplaced the room number."

The nurse left her gaze upon the lying teen for a moment longer, her soft hazel eyes scrutinising Sapphire momentarily before returning her unfailing smile.

"Of course dear, what's their name?"

This is where, Sapphire realised far too late, her plan fell short. Ruby's surname was a complete mystery to her, assuming they were even here.

"Ruby"

She scrunched her fingers tightly into the hem of her sweater, muscles tensing. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask-

"Surname?"

She froze, cursing through closed lips, shoulders hunched. Her brain scrabbled for something to say, for a response.

Maybe the gods had finally started listening.

"Oh, would that be Ruby Ignis?"

Sapphire was willing to try anything in the hopes that Ruby was still alive. Even if that meant bluffing her way into a ward the could belong to a complete stranger. Although Sapphire had to admit, the surname gave her a slight amount of amusement. She had taken a few Latin classes during her school years, and the title was rather ironic.

"Yes, that's the one."

"I see, their in one of the private rooms in the critical bay. Room 11 A dear"

Sapphire's thanks was lost to the nurse's ears as she hurled herself along the landing, bare feet thumping against the scrubbed aqua flooring. Her pale rolling locks flew in wavy ripples behind her as she skidded round the corner of a desolate corridor, the hospital surrounded with an eerie silence. She blundered straight into a nurse as she raced round the next corridor, a half formed apology tumbling from her lips. She didn't stop running, till her sides ached from exertion, and the treacherous flights of stairs had been cleared. Finally, she stood, a windowless grey door before her.

11.

She swallowed. They had to be alive. They are alive. Shaky fingers hovered over the handle, and she opened the door a crack to view its inhabitants.

She felt her heart sink to the cavity of her chest.

A young girl lay upon the bed, soft ochre tufts framing her resting face, hospital gown creased in repose, green and black pajama pants peeping out from beneath the sheets.

The little amount of coherent thought left in Sapphire's mind tugged at her muscles insistently. She closed the door, stepping back a few feet, knees weak. 

She slid down the wall, and sobbed.

Her hoarse rumbling cries seemed far louder in the isolated silence of the early morning corridor. She sobbed into her sleeve for a few more moments, vision blurred as she glanced upwards towards the door, and the placard beside it. She gasped.

11.

No, not 11.

11 B.

The soft remnants of the older nurse's voice echoed loud and clear through her hazy brainwaves.

_"Room 11 A dear."_

She choked on her own sobs, swallowing hoarsely, and jolted to her feet, pivoting to view the opposing door, that her back had been to.

11 A.

Sapphire took a step closer to the door, her muscles tensed. Her fingers lingered against the cool steel of the handle, debating wether to open the door. It could just be another disappointment, another heartache

On the other hand, it could be Ruby.

That final thought caused all hers intaglios to abruptly disperse, leaving only hope. Clammy fingers turned pale as she gripped the handle, and pushed open the door to 11 A.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me, I promise cliff hangers are legal in my country. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, because I hate cliff hangers just as much as you do.  
> See yah next chapter folks.


	13. To Keep You Warm and Awake in My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert - Rupphire stuff happens.

Ruby.

A tussled head of deep mahogany curls framed their face, the headband knocked askew. Stitches lined their left temple and jaw, a bruise forming at their cheekbone. One arm was held against their chest by a padded navy sling, partially concealed by the wrinkled sheets. 

Sapphire couldn't move.

A machine bleeped a low and constant rhythm by their bed.

That bleep meant they where alive. 

Sapphire couldn't quite contain herself as she closed the door behind her, brain numb. Her legs jolted into action, and she practically floated to their bedside, pale hands gripping the metal corner of their matress.

Ruby was alive.

Ruby was alive, breathing, not horrendously damaged, and lying right in front of her.

Sapphire had to bite her lip to prevent the tears spilling forth once again. A tentative hand reached towards their battered face, before hesitating, fingers curled. 

Ruby opened their eyes.

Painfully slow, their long black lashes fluttered, eyelids rising to reveal the deep maroon of Ruby's eyes. Sapphire realised their eyes where never one colour alone. They turned vibrantly red while in wolf form, and a gentle shade of maroon when not, often melting into a honey shade of brown that plucked liberally at Sapphire's heart strings.

Wait, what?

Before Sapphire could question herself, their eyes widened, a soft subdued shade of reddened brown, the red being the after affects of their recent transformation. The first thing they did upon seeing Sapphire, was smile.

The corners of their eyes softened, warmth seeping into their features. Sapphire haplessly returned the gesture, before wrapping her arms around their head and crushing them to her chest. Ruby, still slightly dopey from slumber and general exhaustion, took a moment to register the action, before stiffly raising their unrestrained arm to place over her back.

Sapphire sighed into their curls, a tear slipping from her cheek. She had done far too much crying in the past hour.

Cradling their head to her chest, Sapphire was the first to break the silence.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

Her voice was wavering and quiet, and all Ruby could do was tighten their grip on her waist. The embrace was slightly awkward to say the least, Sapphire craning over the metal barriers of the bed frame to reach them. But that didn't matter. Ruby's voice was hoarse in response.

"I... Did they hurt you?"

"No I'm alright, are you ok?"

Ruby's smile widened, their hand travelling from her back to cup her cheek gently. The pair separated slightly to view each other.

"Who cares?!"

"I do!"

Sapphire gripped their cheeks, admiring the features of someone she could no longer call a stranger. Far from it. A friend? The phrase seemed too small to capture the emotion boiling in her chest.

It was that burst of emotion, the giddy lilt of their awakened smile, and the fact that they where safe, alive and in her arms.

It was all of that, and a small shove from impulsivity, that pressed Sapphire's lips to theirs.

Sapphire went numb, the only sensation she could feel was the slightly chapped roughness of their lips upon hers. Their hand wavered upon her cheek, before migrating to press against the nape of her neck, tugging her slightly closer. She was barely aware of her own movements, hands tangling in their mass of cork screw curls. Time stood still, for a moment. After all they'd been through, this moment had the right to last a little longer.

Of course, all good things come to an end.

Awareness lunged to the forefront of Sapphire's consciousness with an almighty screech of "You just kissed Ruby you maniac."

She pulled away hastily at this realisation, her fingers sliding shakily from their hair. The motion caused Ruby's hand to fall from their neck, and they gazed up at her with a slightly star struck expression.

"Um..."

Ruby's eyes never left hers till she glanced away in embarrassment, and they struggled to catch up with the rapid turn of events.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, it wasn't... What I'm trying to say is-"

Her uncharacteristic rambling was effectively silenced by Ruby, their good arm reaching up to pull her into another kiss. Her train of though drew to an abrupt halt with the motion.

As quickly as it began, Ruby released her, chewing their lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that. I mean, not that I didn't want to, but-"

"Who is rambling now, hmm?"

Ruby chuckled awkwardly, red slightly colouring the caramel of their cheeks. Sapphire knew she was just as red, feeling the warmth of blood in her cheeks.

"So..."

They drew out the 'o' of the word just to fill the silence for a moment longer, and Sapphire rapidly came up with an obvious topic of conversation.

"What happened?"

Eyes widening, Ruby appeared suprisingly startled by the question.

"You mean, after you blacked out?"

The pale haired teen nodded avidly.

"Well, 'lemme see... I'm sorry, this is a lot to process right now."

A long yawn left their lips, which they hastily attempted to cover up.

"No, sorry, you need your rest. You can tell me all about it once you've rested up. Get some sleep, OK?"

They hesitated for a moment before conceding, eyes remaining partially to watch Sapphire as she seated herself in the curved red leather of the seat at their bedside. Slumber came much faster than they thought, and second after they had settled down, their breathing shallowed. Sapphire watched them fondly, her fingers clasped over her thigh. A short yawn escaped her own lips, slender fingers rising to cover it up out of habit. It wasn't long before her head lolled against the chair, and she joined them in sleep.

Pearl and Amethyst had been alarmed to say the least when they received a phone call from Empire City Hospital, notifying them that their companion, Sapphire Clarity, was missing from her room. They immediately drove to the establishment, where they where met by a kind hearted older nurse. All she did was smile at them with twinkling eyes and beckon for them to follow. Rather puzzled by this reaction, they followed her through the maze of pristine corridors, before she gently opened the door to room 11 A. Sapphire was curled up in the stiff chair facing Ruby, one hand resting on the edge of their matress protectively. The battered teen snored softly, a single hand reaching towards her across the sheets. Upon seeing the pair, Pearl smiled gently at the sight, Amethyst looking mildly smug. Content with the matter, the taller of the two was dragged to the gift shop by an over-enthusiastic wrestler, who immediately began scouring the shelves for something vaguely unhealthy.

There was a lot to be discussed, and a lot to be explained. But for now, everyone could have their moment of relative serenity in the aftermath.

They deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. I'll try get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate anything you want to say, so go ahead, comment if you think I should continue, thoughts, kudos and all that jazz. Thanks for reading!


End file.
